Prince Caspian: Book vs Film
by Russa
Summary: This is just a very detailed synompsis of the new movie, with comparrisons to differences with the book. This may not be up for long, but I didn't know what else to do with it. Feel free to read and leave a comment if you'd like.


Hi there! I just saw the new Narnia movie "Prince Caspain". It was good. It was really action-packed and exciting. Of course I noticed that it was very different from the book. Is any movie based on a book ever accurate anymore? Hm, probably not. I thought that they did very well with the last one. "The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe" was awesome. The new one I thought could have been alot better. Don't get me wrong. A lot of parts in the movie were great and I enjoyed it. There were just so many things that changed, that it seemed to throw the whole magic of Narnia off. Like how they changed some of the characters personalities (Peter) in the movie. There's apparently one rule that all "recreators" must follow and that is to stay true to the orginal, and that includes not changing how the characters behave. After all, that's what made it so enjoyed by many in the first place. Anyway, I have decided to write out the movie and point out the differences. The differences and my comments, will all be pointed out in bracets and in **Bold. **Understand that these are my takes on things. You are all entitled to your own opinions on how you perseved things (loved it, it was okay, hated it, etc.) These are just my opinions as a fan. I mean no disrepect or anything evil like that. Thank you!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The script belongs to the people who wrote the movie. I might not write out all of it or totally accurate, but it does belong to them. And the characters and the world of Narnia belong, of course, to C.S Lewis.

--

**(One of the first differences is how the story begins. In the book, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy are at a country station and are waiting for the train to pick them up and take them to school. In the book, it also states that the boys go on one train to their school, and the girls on another. The Magic then activates suddenly and pulls them to an island. After exploring around the island, they come across some ruins. They find clues that slowly reveal where they are is Cair Paravel in Narnia. Then they find the treasure chamber and get their treasured weapons and gifts. The next day, they rescue a Dwarf from a couple of soliders, and later the Dwarf tells them the story of Caspian (from the beginning)) **The movie opens with the birth of Miraz's son (or Caspian's cousin). It then switches to Doctor Cornelius waking Caspian and telling him that he has to run away. Caspian doesn't seem too concerned at first, but Doctor Cornelius forces him to get up. They quickly hide in a wardrobe, leading to a secret passage. Some of Miraz's soldiers then burst in the room and shoot arrows at Caspain's bed, thinking he's still in it. To their disappointment, and lucky for Caspian, he isn't. Doctor Cornelius and Caspian quickly escape through the secret passage. Caspian's horse Destrier is saddled and waitng at the base of the stairs, outside the tower. Caspian quickly rides away on Destrier. In an awesome chase scene, a group of Miraz's soldiers ride after him. Caspian keeps going until he reaches the woods. The soldiers are convinced by their squad leader to continue to chase him, not wanting to be sent to jail. **(In the book, the Telmarine soldiers were afraid of the woods so bad that they would not have followed.) **The trees seem to lash out at Caspian and he falls off his horse, getting dragged along the ground. He manages to cut himself loose, and Destrier runs away, leaving him outside the home of two Dwarfs and a Badger (Trumpkin, Nikabrik, and Trufflehunter). The soldiers ride up and Trumpkin tries to defend them off, but gets captured. Nikabrik and Trufflehunter then come out and try to restrain Caspian. Caspian leaps up and blows on Queen Susan's magic horn (which Doctor Cornelius gave him before he left).

Meanwhile, in England, Lucy is making her way to join Susan, so they can enter the train station. Susan is talking to a boy, who seems to be interested in her, but she isn't interested in him at all. He asks for her name and Susan replies that her name is "Phillis". Then Lucy comes up, calling, "Susan!" **(Whoa! Susan is a liar! XD) **Both girls then quickly run into the train station, where they find a fight taking place at the base of the stairs. Peter is in the midst of it (much to Susan's annoyance). Peter is fighting two other boys and isn't doing too well. He cries out as one of the boys pushes in forcefully into a wall several times. Edmund jumps in to help him. Soon, a few soldiers come over and break the fight up. Edmund looks at Peter. "You're welcome," he says, giving a slight frown. Peter frowns too. "I had it sorted," he grumbles. A short while later, the four Pevensies are sitting in the platform of the London Underground **(in the book, its a country station) **wating for the train. "What was it this time?" Susan asks crossly to Peter. Peter explains that one of the boys bumped him and wouldn't apolgize, so he hit him. Susan scoffs at this. Peter argues that he shouldn't have to resort to that. In Narnia, they were someone special and dealt with all kinds of trouble. Lucy and Edmund particially agree and wonder if they'll ever get back someday. But Susan says, "This is our world now."

Just then they start to feel the pinch and pull of Magic and the station starts to come apart. They all hold hands as a train speeds by and the station completely vanishes. They find themselves in a cave, by a beach, on a island. They take off their shoes and socks and school coats, and then just play around happily in the water. It really feels like they have arrived back in Narnia! Edmund then notices a ruin on a cliff and wonders where they are. They all head up to the ruins and explore them. Lucy is looking out of a wrecked balcony. Susan joins her. "I wonder who lived here," Lucy says. Susan finds a golden chess knight piece on the ground. She picks it up and replies, "I think we did." Peter and Edmund come over to look too. Edmund notices the chess piece in Susan's hand and exclaims, "That's mine!" "Are you sure?" Susan asks. "Well, I didn't exactly have a golden chess set in Finchley, did I?" Edmund answers. **(In the book, it's Peter who wracks up the points (and there's more than one) that where they are is Cair Paravel in Narnia.) **They look around some more, and soon find the Great Hall. Edmund finds a wrecked stone chair. It used to be one of their thrones. They all stand where their thrones used to be, as Lucy tries to get them to imagine the hall in its former splendor. Edmund examines the chair and comes to the conclusion that Cair Paravel didn't fall to ruins simply because its old; it was attacked and destroyed. **(In the book, it apparently really just was in ruins because it was so old and they hadn't been in Narnia for hunreds of years.) **Peter finds and moves back a sliding wall **(in the book its just covered in vines) **to reveal the door leading to the treasure chamber. He and Edmund pull apart the door. Peter rips off a piece of his shirt, ties it around a small branch, and asks for a match. Edmund looks in his school bag and takes out his electric torch (flashlight). "Will this help?" he asks. Peter looks reproachfully at him and says, "You could've mentioned you had that sooner!" Well, using Edmund's torch, they head down into the treasure chamber. In the chamber are four big statues of themselves as Kings and Queens, and four big trunks. They look around in the trunks, remembering the time that they were Kings and Queens of Narnia. Lucy holds up a dress she used to wear against herself. "Wow! I was really big!" she exclaims. "Well, you were older then," says Susan. "As opposed to now when you're younger," Edmund adds jokingly. They all laugh. Peter, Susan, and Lucy then find their gifts from Father Christmas (Peter's sword and sheild, Susan's bow and quiver of arrows (no horn), and Lucy's magic cordial and dagger). Edmund doesn't have any gift because he wasn't with them at that time. But he finds himself a nice sword in his trunk. The treasure chamber is the only place left in Cair Paravel that is undamaged. Peter unsheathes his sword and he, Susan, and Lucy recite the legend connected to Aslan. **(In the book, the treasure chamber is described as being covered in dust and cobwebs, but containing lots of jewels and gold, beautifully fashioned armour, and their gifts hanging at the back of the room. When Peter takes out his sword in the book, he remembers that he killed Magrium the Wolf with it and that the sword is called Rhindon. And at this point, the other kids in the book all felt that he was High King Peter once again. ) **

Meanwhile, at Miraz's castle, Miraz is informed that the capture/killing of Caspian failed. But the soldier leader says that they did manage to catch someone else that Miraz might find interesting. Lord Sosepian brings "it" into the room to show him. Over in the throne room/hall, the rest of the Lords are discussing what to do about Miraz acting like he is King. Right now, he is still a lord like the rest of them, but is going around saying that Caspian is not the rightful heir and that he should be King, while they don't matter. **(In the book, Miraz is already stated as the King right from the start of Caspian's story.) **Miraz then comes in and shows them Trumpkin the Dwarf, a "supposed-to-be-extinct" Narnian. They thought that all the Narnians were finished off when the Telmarines invaded 1300 years ago. But unbenouced to them, the Narnians have been growing stronger in secret in the woods. Miraz tries to get Trumpkin to reveal where the other Narnians are hiding (so they can really make them extinct) but Trumpkin refuses to say. Miraz slaps him. Trumpkin glares definately at Miraz and says, "And you wonder why we don't like you." Miraz soon grows impatient and Trumpkin is led away. Miraz turns to the rest of the Lords and says that they have to finish off Caspian and the rest of the Narnians as soon as possible.

Elsewhere, back in the woods, Caspian wakes up in the home of Trufflehunter. He hears Nikabrik and Trufflehunter debating on what to do with him. Nikabrik wants to kill him, but Trufflehunter is against the idea, saying that then it would like murdering a guest. Caspian becomes afraid by this discussion. They might decide to kill him. He jumps out and attacks them, knocking over Trufflehunter's bowl of soup. Trufflehunter gets him to stop, scolds him for knocking over the soup bowl, and offers him another one. Caspian apoligizes and decides that he'd better go before more of Miraz's soldiers show up. Trufflehunter says that he doesn't have to run and that help will come. He holds out Queen Susan's horn and asks if he knows what it does. If the legend is true, the Kings and Queens of old (Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy) might just appear and help them. Nikabrik then asks why Caspian is not back at the castle with the other Telmarines. Caspian explains that he is running away because his uncle (Miraz) has a son now and wants to kill him. Nikabrik and Trufflehunter also wonder how Caspian seems to know so much about them. Caspian says that learned about them and the old times of Narnia through the stories Doctor Cornelius told him. **(In the book, he was also told the stories by his nurse, before she was banished from the castle by Miraz. It is after she is banished that Caspian is tutored by Doctor Cornelius and learns that all the stories he heard from his nurse are apparently true.) **Caspian decides that he still has to run before Miraz's soldiers find out where he is and puts them all in danger.

Meanwhile, out by the island of the Cair Paravel ruins, two of Miraz's soldiers are rowing a bound and gagged Trumpkin toward it to dump him in the ocean. They are just about to toss him overboard, when suddenly a voice shouts, "Drop him!" They all look over to see Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy (now dressed in Narnian clothes) appear higher up on the beach. Susan has one of her arrows knotched to her bow and pointed at the two soldiers. She fires her arrow at a soldier. It hits him and he falls into the water. The other soldier jumps in after his comrade, tiping the boat over and knocking Trumpkin in too. **(In the book, Susan does not shoot her arrows to kill, and so both soldiers get away. Also, in the book, Trumpkin does not fall in the water. He is still in the boat when the children catch up to it before it drifts and take him ashore.) **Peter dives in to rescue Trumpkin (the Dwarf) and brings him on shore. Edmund pulls the boat ashore. Trumpkin looks crossly at Susan and cries, "'Drop him'?! As if they weren't doing a fine job of trying to drown me without your help!" Susan apoligizes. Lucy cuts off Trumpkin's bonds with her dagger. Trumpkin looks at them and asks if they really are the Kings and Queens of old because they seem to kids. Edmund frowns and says, "We are kids." **(In the book, Trumpkin does not suspect they are the Kings and Queens of old right away. He first thinks they are ghosts, because that's one of the superstitions about the island at this time in Narnia.) **Peter, seeing that Trumpkin doesn't believe who they are, asks if Trumpkin would like to have a sparing match. Trumpkin laughs and replies that he doesn't want to hurt him in a fight. "I didn't say you'll be facing me," Peter says. He looks at Edmund. "You'll be fighting him." Edmund smiles and draws his sword. Trumpkins sighs and draws his sword too. With a loud yell, Trumpkin charges and strikes at Edmund. Edmund blocks and strikes back. Trumpkin aims a strike at Edmund's legs, but Edmund jumps up and dodges. Edmund and Trumpkin continue to battle, parying and slicing with their swords. Suddenly, Trumpkin manages to pin Edmund's sword against his and the ground. But Edmund counters by spinning himself and his sword counter-clockwise and knocking the Dwarf's sword from his hands. Trumpkin falls over and cries, "Beards and Bedsteads! You really are the Kings and Queens of old!" **(In the book, Trumpkin first tells the story of Caspian after they meet him. Also, in that story, Caspian winds Queen Susan's horn after a disastrous battle against Miraz, not while running from Miraz's soldiers. Also, in the book, becasue of that, Trumpkin is not captured by Miraz's soldiers while defending Caspian upon first meeting him. He is captured soon after the horn is sounded and he is on his way to the shore of the eastern ocean to meet up with the help of the children. Anyway, so after the story in the book, Trumpkin still doesn't believe who they are. Peter comes up with a plan to convince him. In the book, Edmund asks Peter to let him fight Trumpkin and Peter agrees. Edmund and the Dwarf fight each other, and Edmund disarms Trumpkin by a wrist sword-trick. Trumpkin argues that that wasn't fair becasue he didn't know of such a trick; and since he still doesn't believe, Peter convinces him to face Susan in an archery shoot-off. They shoot at an apple in a tree just over the gate in the courtyard, and Susan wins. Well, Trumpkin isn't fully convinced until Lucy heals his wounds with her cordial. He apoligizes for being such a fool and thanks them for his lesson.) **So, after Trumpkin is convinced, Peter decides that that have to get off the island and find out just what is going on in Narnia. Everyone agrees.

Meanwhile, back at Miraz's castle awhile later, the soldier makes it back and shows Miraz Susan's arrow. It switches to Doctor Cornelius making his way to his library. He enters and is shocked to find Miraz there. Miraz shows him Susan's arrow and angrily impeds it in an old picture of the four Kings and Queens riding their horses, and chasing the White Stag. The shaft feathers on the arrow are red and so are the ones on the arrows in the picture. He asks Doctor Cornelius what he makes of it and it's connection to the old stories. Doctor Cornelius simply says that he can't say because Miraz forbid any talk of the old stories of Narnia. Miraz gets angry and has Doctor Cornelius thrown in the dungeon. **(In the book, Doctor Cornelius does not get thrown in the dungeon. He rides out to find Caspian after Destrier the horse came back to the castle. It's when Destrier comes back to the castle that Miraz is alerted that Caspian has escaped and heads out with his soldiers to catch him (unlike at the start of the movie when he finds out about Caspian's escape on the night that Caspian runs away). Doctor Cornelius catches up with Caspian in the book at Aslan's How and warns him that Miraz is coming.) **Miraz orders the construction of a bridge over the Great River to head Caspian and the remianing Narnians off.

Meanwhile, out in the woods, Caspian, Nikabrik, and Truffelhunter are running from a group of Miraz's soldiers. The soldiers are firing arrows at them from crossbows. An arrow hits Trufflehunter in his leg and the Badger falls to the ground. Caspian runs back to get him, but they get surrounded by soldiers. Suddenly, something in the tall grass in the clearing starts attacking the soldiers. One by one, the soldiers are knocked down and killed. Caspian quickly picks up Trufflehunter and runs to Nikabrik, who's in the thicker part of the trees. He hands Trufflehunter to Nikabrik and turns around to see what's happening. The last soldier tries to fend off the creature in the grass, but he too is bowled down. **(Poor guys. ) **Then the creature comes toward them, and all of a sudden, Caspian finds himself jumped upon by a rather ferious Talking Mouse. The Mouse, or Reepicheep, points his little rapier at Caspian. "Choose your last words carefully, Telmarine," Reepicheep demands. Caspian looks at Reepicheep in such shock that all he can manage to say is, "You're a Mouse!" Reepicheep frowns and says that he hoped that Caspian would've come up with something better than that. He is about to strike at Caspian, but Trufflehunter interrupts and stops him. He explains that Caspian is on their side and is running away from Miraz. Reepicheep sheathes his sword and decides to join them if that is the case. **(In the book, Caspian does not run into trouble while meeting the Narnians in hiding with Trufflehunter. They are not chased by soldiers. He meets the Bulgy Bears first. He meets Reepicheep and his mice after being introduced to Pattertwig the Squirrel. Also, Reepcheep does not jump on Caspian and say that he is going to kill him. Rather, he immediately pledges the loyalty of himself and his mice to Caspian's cause of restoring Narnia.) **

Meanwhile, the kids and Trumpkin have left the island. They are in the boat, making their way up Glasswater Creek, and Peter is rowing. Trumpkin tells them that the Temarines came and invaded Narnia 1300 years ago, not long after the four children (as Kings and Queens) disappeared. "They wouldn't have invaded Narnia if you didn't leave and abandon us," Trumpkin adds grouchily. "We didn't mean to leave," Susan says. Trumpkin just grumbles at this. **(In the book, the Narnians didn't feel like the Pevensies abandoned them after they disappeared from the world. If they did, it is never mentioned. Rather, the Narnians were overjoyed to have the Pevensies return. As stated in the book "The Voyage of the Dawn Treader", "Consquently, when the Pevensie children had returned to Narnia last time for their second visit, it was, for the Narnians, as if King Arthur had come back to Britian..." So, it was kind of disturbing that in the fillm, the Narnians (like Trumpkin) were so angry at the Pevensies for leaving all those years ago.) **A short while later, they reach a beach at the end of the creek, and go ashore. Trumpkin and Edmund pull the boat up on shore, and Trumpkin throws the anchor in the sand to keep it there. Lucy notices a bear not far off along the shore, chewing on something. She calls out to the bear and approaches it. The bear looks up at her. "Come back, your Majesty!" yells Trumpkin. "Oh, it's all right," Lucy says reassuringly. But suddenly the bear rears its head and roars. It charges at Lucy. Lucy screams and runs, but the bear comes after her. "Get away from her!" Susan yells to the bear, putting an arrow to her bow. "No! Don't shoot!" cries Edmund. The bear leaps at Lucy with a loud roar, but then suddenly falls dead to the ground, an arrow in its chest. Susan looks at her bow and is surprised to see that it wasn't her who shot the bear. She looks behind her at Trumpkin, who has his bow out and at the ready. It was Trumpkin who shot it. Lucy gets up a little shakily and runs to Peter, who holds her close. They all look at the bear. "I don't understand," says Susan. "Why didn't he stop?" "It was probably hungry," Trumpkin answers gruffly. "If you are a Talking Animal and adopt the ways of dumb beasts, that's what you become." He bends down, starts cutting up the bear, and adds, "You may find that Narnia is a more savage place than you remember." The children watch with somber looks. Lucy cringes and looks away, hiding her face in Peter's tunic. **(In the book, they come across the bear while walking through the woods towards Aslan's How. It tries to attack Lucy, but Trumpkin shoots it. Susan also did knotch an arrow to her bow to shoot, but didn't react fast enough, so Trumpkin is the one that kills the bear. Susan says that she left her shot too late because she was afraid it was a Talking Bear. It also states in the book, that she hates to kill things. The boys and Trumpkin skin the bear for meat. Susan and Lucy go a ways away while they do it and don't watch in the book.) **

Well, they head off into the forest. They walk along for awhile, following all kinds of "paths" through the trees. Peter is in the lead and keeps stubbornly insisting that they are not lost. "Peter, where are you taking us?" Susan snaps. "You'll get us lost!" "I'm not lost!" Peter cries back. "We just need to get to the Rush!" "But we can't cross the Rush," Edmund says. "Yes, we can," insists Peter. "Come on!" Having really no choice, they follow after Peter. Soon, they come across a gorge, and at the bottom of the gorge, is the river Rush. Peter, quite surprised to find the gorge, stubbornly insists again, "I'm not lost!" "What do you mean you're not lost? The Rush was not at the bottom of a gorge!" snaps Susan. Peter looks down at the river. "This is probably the Rush," he says grouchily. "We should head down and follow it up." They are about to head off, when suddenly Lucy mutters, "Aslan?" looking at a spot a ways away covered in moss and grass. Peter, Susan, and Edmund look too. "Where did you think you saw him?" Peter asks. **(In the book, its Susan who asks that question and Lucy tells her to stop acting like a grown up.) **Lucy points to the spot, but Aslan is gone. "Come on, we should head down the gorge," Peter says, heading off. He looks at Lucy, somewhat apoligetically. "I'm sorry, Lu," he adds and walks off. The others all sigh and head after him. **(In the book, when they come across the gorge with the river at the bottom, Peter does admit that they are probably lost. None of the children remember the Rush being at the bottom of a gorge. It is Trumpkin in the book, who says that they should head down to the river and follow it up until it connects to the Great River. It is then that Lucy calls their attention, having spotted Aslan, and says that Aslan is telling them to follow him and not go down the gorge. The other children get excited and look too, but can't see Aslan; only Lucy can right now. In the book, they vote or whether to believe Lucy and go up, or do Trumpkin's suggestion and go down. Only Edmund decides to believe her and go up (he sides with her in the movie too). The others (Peter with some difficulty not wanting to take sides) vote to go down and they do so.) **Unfortunately, at the bottom of the gorge, they find Miraz's soldiers working on a bridge to cross the river, and big towering catapult contraptions of war. They are forced to duck down out of sight behind a pile of logs on the edge of the woods. Susan looks crossly at Peter and scolds him for having lead them this way at all. Peter quietly retreats back into the woods, and they all silently follow after him. They climb back up the gorge. **(In the book, at the bottom of the gorge, they narrowly miss getting shot at by some of Miraz's soldiers, who have set up an outpost down there. I kind of like how Lucy points out that they should've gone her way after all. In the book, she says, "I guess we'll have to go right back up the gorge again now." And Peter says," Lu, you're a hero. That's the nearest you've got today to saying **_**I told you so**_**." They retreat back up the gorge again, lucky not to be pursued.) **So, up at the top of the gorge, Peter and Susan question Lucy on where she saw Aslan. Lucy steps out on a grassy patch. It gives way and she falls with a scream. "Lucy!" Peter, Susan, and Edmund yell. They all look worriedly down at the spot where she fell. Lucy lands on a small cliff. She looks back up them with a smile and says," Right about here." So, having found the correct and safe path, they all follow Lucy, and get safely (and easily) across the gorge and the river. That night, they are all sleeping around a fire. Susan wakes up, and finds that Lucy is awake too. Susan apoligizes for not believing Lucy and says that maybe Lucy really did see Aslan. Lucy asks what changed her mind, and Susan says that, for one thing, they all made it safely across the gorge. **(In** **the book, they all camp at the top of the gorge after nearly getting attacked and having to climb back up. Lucy is woken up that night by Aslan calling her name. She follows his voice and is reunited with him. Aslan convinces her to go and wake the others, and tell them that they have to follow him. If they don't come, she has to follow him alone. So, Lucy goes back to the others and tries to get them to wake up. They all wake up rather grouchily, but agree to come in the end. Lucy follows Aslan, and the others follow Lucy being as they can't see Aslan at the moment. Doing this, they are able to find the safe way down, and the other children are able to see Aslan again as they go. Trumpkin the Dwarf is the last to be able to see Aslan, when Aslan pounces on him and holds him in his mouth. Peter apoligizes to Aslan for leading them wrongily for most of the trip. And Aslan also helps Susan to forget her fears and be brave again.) **

Elsewhere, that night, Caspian meets up with the rest of the Narnians in hiding. There's centaurs, the fauns, Pattertwig the Squirrel, a Bulgy Bear **(in the book there's three of them)**, and even a minotaur. All the centaurs and fauns (particularly the females) yell angry threats at Caspian. They are not happy that Trufflehunter brought a Telmarine to them (because Caspian does have Telmarine blood). They want to kill him. But Trufflehunter says the Caspian is different and wants to help them. More angry shouts are thrown at Caspian. Nobody wants the help of a Telmarine, noble or not. The Telmarines invaded Narnia and nearly drove all the creatures of Narnia out of exisitence, so they don't really trust any Telmarines. "I was told that Narnians were extinct. I lived my life, not believing that you existed, and yet here you all are," Caspain tells them. Some of the group of Narnians start to calm slightly. Trufflehunter says that they should help Caspian because he has Queen Susan's horn and has blown on it. Trufflehunter believes that the help of the Kings and Queens of old is not far off in coming. Glenstorm the centaur speaks up and says that now is the time to strike against Miraz. He explains that by watching the skies, he has seen stars Tarva, the Lord of Victory, and Alambil, the Lady of Peace, come together in the heavens. The time is good. Plus, a Son of Adam has once again come to help and lead them in this time of crisis. By this, many (but not all) are convinced to side with Caspian. "Join me to fight against Miraz, and together, we will take back what is ours!" Caspian encourages. The Narnians cheer. **(In the book, Caspian meets the Narnians in hiding earlier, during the part when Trumpkin is telling Caspain's story to the Pevensies. Trufflehunter introduces Caspian to alot of different creatures. Also, none of the creatures in the book that Caspian meets (besides Nikabrik) are angry at Caspian for being a Telmarine. If they are, it is never stated or shown. As soon as the situation is explained to them, they all welcome Caspian and agree to side with him. When the fauns appear in the book, they all share in a dance. I was sad and disappointed that they didn't include that in the movie. All this, in the book, happens before the Pevensies return to Narnia, 'cause Caspian sounded the horn later.) **

The next day, Lucy wakes up to hearing some voice calling her name. It is a soft, pleasing voice. She gets up and follows it out into the woods. In the woods, she sees beautiful beech tree girls dancing around the clearing. They are swirling as if there is a breeze. Laughing happily, they float and dance around Lucy. Lucy again hears the voice calling for her and follows it. The trees seem to part aside as she gets nearer to the voice. Soon, in a grassy clearing, she is reunited with Aslan. Lucy happily hugs the Lion and Aslan laughs. "Aslan, you are bigger," Lucy says. "That's because every year you grow, you will find me bigger," answers Aslan smiling at her. Lucy smiles and hugs him again. **(At this point in the book, as I stated earlier, is when Aslan tells Lucy that she has to wake the others, so they can follow him.) **Well, Lucy then wakes up and finds that she is back with the others around the firepit. Was it all a dream? Lucy walks off into the forest. She touches a birch tree, trying to get the spirit inside to wake up, but nothing happens. **(The trees have retreated to deep inside themselves and can't be wakened, except by Aslan.) **She is about to go and try another, but Peter suddenly shows up and pulls her down behind a bush. Lucy frowns annoyingly at him. Peter points to where, a ways off, a minotaur is marching through the woods. He draws his sword and goes to confront it. But just then, he hears someone yell for him to stop, and then all of a sudden finds himself swordfighting with a young man. It doesn't last very long, as Peter's sword gets stuck in a tree. He tries to pull it out, but can't. So, he grabs a rock to use instead and attempts to hit the young man with it. "Stop!" Lucy cries suddenly. Peter stops, looks closely at his opponent, and rather surprised, exclaims, "Prince Caspian?" "Yeah," Caspian answers, "and who are you?" Susan and Edmund then appear and run over. "Peter!" Susan cries out. Caspian looks at Peter and inquires, "The High King?" Peter nods and smiles slightly as he pulls his sword from the tree. "I believe you called." "I was expecting you to be older," Caspian says. Peter smirks at him. '"We can always go away and come back in a few years." "No, that's okay," Caspian quickly answers. "You're just not exactly what I expected." He looks over and locks gazes with Susan. "Neither are you," Edmund remarks. "I didn't expect you to have some of the other creatures in your army," Peter says to Caspian, looking over at the minotaur. "Miraz is so hated in Narnia, that all types of creatures have united with us," Caspian replies. **(In the book, Peter and Caspian don't get into a swordfight when the first meet each other. Also, the Pevensies are aware of what Caspian's name is because Trumpkin told them Caspian's story before they left the island. And Caspian doesn't have any minotaurs in his army in the book. Nikabrik suggests to recruite some creatures like that, but Caspian is against it in the book.) **

So, after everything is settled, they all make their way to Aslan's How. Aslan's How is basically a big stone, mossy mound with rooms and corridors, built over where the Stone Table used to stand. The centaurs all stand on the parpets leading to the entrance to the How, and raise their swords in salute. One young centaur was a little short and his sword couldn't raised as high and often dropped. The older centaur next to him had to keep helping him hold it up. Caspain, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy walk down under the archway of swords and enter the How. **(In the book, it is only Trumpkin and the boys who meet up with Caspians first. And when they meet up with him, Caspian is already at Aslan's How and have ben for awhile now. Susan and Lucy, at this point in the book, are with Aslan and meeting Brachus and his weird group of tree people.) **So, in the How, the children and Caspian find that a group of Dwarfs have set up a armour smithy in one of the chambers. Peter and Edmund discover a painting of themselves as Kings, and the girls as Queens, on a passge wall. They wonder where this place really is. Caspian joins them, along with Susan and Lucy. "You don't know where this is?" he asks in surprise. He lights a torch, hands it to Peter, and lights another. He leads them **(as if he's ever been here before in the movie )** to the center chamber of the How. In the center chamber, off to the right, he lights something. A ring of fire springs up around the room. There, in the very center, is the Stone Table. Above it on the back wall, seen in between the two pillars, is a huge stone carving of Aslan. They all stare in awe at the carving. Susan and Lucy approach the Stone Table and remember what happened there. **(Aslan was killed by the White Witch, in the first story, and then he came back to life when the Stone Table cracked under the Deeper Magic.) **Peter looks up at the carving of Aslan again and says, "It's our turn now."

Awhile later, everyone gathers together for a council of war. Peter, as High King, seems to have taken charge. He says that don't have to wait for Aslan and proposes that they try and take Miraz's castle, while half of Miraz's soldiers are at the Great river building the bridge. The castle won't be as heavily guarded and they might stand a chance of seizing it. If they could, they would have an strong outpost against Miraz and his soldiers. Alot of Narnians are against the entire thought of such an attempt. "Miraz's castle has never been taken. It would be better to stay here and defend the How," says Caspian. But Peter doesn't listen. He says that if they stay here they could die when Miraz and his soldiers surround them with their huge war weapons. "I don't see the difference of what is the better choice," puts in Lucy, "invading Miraz's castle and dying there, or waiting and dying here." However, Peter refuses to listen and insists that it will work.

So, that night, under the cover of darkness, Edmund is carried by a Griffon up to a tower of Miraz's castle. He has his electric torch with him and flashes it several times in signal code. Reepicheep and his mice fighters sneak along the ropes of the drawbridge and into the gatehouse. Peter, Caspian, Susan, and Trumpkin are carried by Griffons over the ramparts. They knock out the few of Miraz's soldiers they come across as they make their way in. Reepicheep and his mice do the same with the soldiers in the gatehouse. Trumpkin goes and joins Reepicheep. Reepicheep is a bit surprised when Trumpkin comes in. He recovers and says, "I was expecting someone taller." Trumpkin glances at the Mouse. "You're one to talk," he replies. Peter, Caspian, and Susan make their way into the main castle building. Caspian has to go and join Reepicheep in the gatehouse to lower the drawbrige, so the centaurs and the rest of the Narnian fighters can get in. But Caspian insists that he has to rescue Doctor Cornelius from the dungeon. As soon as he saves Doctor Cornelius, Caspian promises that he will get to the gatehouse in time. Susan gives in and says that she and Peter will go and deal with Miraz. Caspian goes off to the dungeons. He finds Doctor Cornelius in a dank cell. He knocks out the guard on duty and uses the guy's keys to open the cell. "What are you doing here? I didn't help you escape, so you could come back and get yourself killed!" Doctor Cornelius scolds Caspian. Caspian ignores him and unlocks his tutor's shackles. "Do you want to end up like what happened to your father?" Doctor Cornelius cries. This gets Caspian's attention. Elsewhere, in his room, Miraz is asleep in bed with his wife. He suddenly wakes up to find Caspian's sword at his throat. Miraz gets up as Caspian continues to point his sword at him. Miraz's wife then wakes up and is surprised to find Caspian in the room. She quickly grabs a crossbow with an arrow knotched to it and points it at Caspian. She tells Caspian to stop so she doesn't have to shoot him. Miraz chuckles and tells his wife not to worry because Caspian doesn't have the makings of a Telmarine King, to kill someone in order to get the throne. Just then, Peter and Susan burst in the room, weapons ready, and are surprised to find Caspian there. "What are you doing here?" Peter yells crossly. "You're supposed to be at the gatehouse!" "No!" Caspian growls, glaring over at Miraz. "For once, I am getting the truth!" He causes Miraz to back up toward the window. "Did you murder my father?" Caspian demands. Miraz just grins evilly and laughs. **(For the record, yes, he did murder Caspian's father. Doctor Cornelius reveals to Caspian in the book that Miraz killed Caspian's father to seize the throne and become King. Caspian is told this before he runs away in the book.) **"Caspian, we have to go," interrupts Susan urgently. "You won't accomplish anything killing him here." They both look over at Miraz's wife, who is still on the bed and pointing her crossbow around at them. Caspian withdraws his sword, and then he, Susan, and Peter make a run for it, knocking down soldiers as they go.

It is complete chaos as a full scale battle breaks out. Peter, Susan and Caspian make it out into the courtyard, fighting off soldiers. "The plan failed! We have to get out of here!" Susan yells. "No! We can't give up yet!" Peter cries stubbornly. "Our fighters are just outside! C'mon!" He dashes off desperately toward the gate, with Susan and Caspian running after him. Up on the rampart, Edmund hears Peter's shout. He tries to signal the centaurs and the other Narnian fighters, but drops his torch (flashlight). A soldier on the rampart below finds it, and not knowing what it is, flashes its light around. The Narnian fighters hiding in the trees outside don't know what to make of it. Edmund manages to knock the soldier out cold and get his torch back. He signals the Narnian fighters with it. Glenstorm gets the Narnian fighters ready to charge. Back inside, Peter reaches the gate handle and tries to turn it. "C'mon!" he cries. "We can still do this! Help me!" Caspain sighs and he and Susan join him in turning the handle. In the gatehouse, Reepicheep and his mice, and Trumpkin push and turn the gears. The drawbridge comes down and Glenstorm and the other Narnian fighters charge in. Peter, Caspian and Susan charge at Miraz's soldiers too, as Peter yells, "For Narnia!!" And then a full scale, gruesome battle ensues as the Narnian fighters clash against Miraz's soldiers. Miraz appears up on a balcony and yells for some of his soldiers to close the gate. A group of his soldiers appear up on a rampart and prepare to fire arrows at Peter, Caspian, and the Narnians fighting in the courtyard. Edmund notices this. He slides down from the roof above them and knocks one of them out. "Edmund!" Peter suddenly looks up at him and yells. Edmund quickly looks over and realizes that Peter was warning him that he forgot that there was more than one soldier there. The rest of the soldiers fire arrows at him, and Edmund just manages to get behind a door. About seven arrows imped in the door, and Edmund runs away. Down in the courtyard, things aren't going so well. A few of Miraz's soldiers have reached the gate handle and the gate has begun to lower. The minotaur notices and dashes toward it. He gets there in time and just manages to hold up the gate with his strength. Peter, meanwhile, has spotted Miraz watching the battle from his safe balcony. He runs toward Miraz, slicing down any Telmarine soldier in his path. He is about halfway there, when he looks back and suddenly notices the minotaur struggling to hold up the gate, and realizes that his plan has utterly failed. They have to get out before they become trapped inside and at Miraz's mercy. "Fall back! Fall back!!" Peter shouts franctically to the Narnian fighters. "Retreat!!" He turns around and runs, continuing to knock down soldiers as he goes. "Retreat!" Peter yells again. "Back to the gate!! Fall back!!" All the Narians hear him and franctically run for the gate. The minotaur continues to struggle to hold up the gate. Arrows are fired at him and he starts to stagger. The Narnians retreat through the gate as fast as they can. Caspian then shows up with horses. He is riding on Destrier, and Doctor is riding a horse too. Peter jumps onto another, and the three of them make a mad dash for the gate. They just manage to get out. The minotaur finally loses his strength, and has been struck by so many arrows, that he collapses. The gate falls on top of him. Reepicheep and his mice escape between the gap left. A whole group of half the Narnian fighters are stuck behind the gate, and are crying out in pain as they are shot and killed one by one by arrows and swords from Miraz's soldiers. Peter is frozen in horror and grief (and maybe guilt) just outside the gate. He looks from the poor Narnians stuck and being killed behind the gate to the rest of his army fleeing, and can't seem to move. It seems like he wishes to ride back in and save them before it's too late and they are all slaughtered. "Peter! The bridge!" Edmund suddenly yells. Peter breaks his gaze away from the killing and sees the drawbridge starting to rise. He turns his horse sharply around and just manages to jump across. The defeated Narnians retreat into the forest and into the night.

At Aslan's How, the next day, Lucy comes out to wait for their return. She soon sees the defeated and tired Narnian fighters come toward her. A worried look comes across her face as Peter, Caspian, Susan, and Edmund come up the path. "What happened?" Lucy asks. Peter looks sadly at her, but doesn't say anything. Some fauns then come up carrying Trumpkin on a stretcher. He looks to be dead. Lucy gives him some of her cordial and Trumpkin is miracously healed. Trumpkin thanks her. Everyone looks at Peter. "Well, that was a complete disaster," Caspian says grouchily, frowning at Peter. Peter turns and glares at him. "Yeah, well, if you had just stuck to the plan and had gone to the gatehouse, no one would've had to die! They would all still be alive!" Peter cries angrily. "And if you had just stayed here as I suggested, they definately would be!" Caspian argues. "You called us, remember?" Peter shoots back. "My first mistake," Caspian says. "No. Your first mistake was thinking you could lead these people," Peter replies, turning and starting to walk off. "Hey!" Caspian calls after him. Peter turns around again to look at him. "I'm not the one who abandoned Narnia!" "No! You invaded Narnia!" Peter cries back angrily. Caspian gives an angry yell and draws his sword. Peter draws his too. They charge at each other. Their swords clash and they end up pointing their swords at one another's chest. "Stop!" cries Susan. "Haven't we had enough fighting for one day?" Peter and Caspian glare at each other and withdraw their swords. The gloomy company of Narnians then head back into Aslan's How. **(The part of the battle at Miraz's castle and the after-effects is probably the biggest difference between the movie and the book. In the book, Peter does not plan a full scale attack against Miraz's castle. In fact, the only disastrous battles in the book are led by Caspian and they all happen in the middle part of his story (before the Pevensies are called to Narnia). In the book, the only Narnians who die or are wounded is in a big battle that Caspian leads against Miraz when they attack Miraz's camp by Beruna's Bridge. The plan is screwed when Giant Wimbleweather, who isn't at all clever, comes out at the wrong time. It is after this battle in the book, that Caspian blows on Queen Susan's horn. Also, in the book, Peter and Caspian never fight against each other or argue with one another. In fact, they get along really well. Also, let it be known, that in the book, Peter is not so stubborn and stupid in battle or as High King. He is actually noble and brave, and yes, he can be smart too.) **

Meanwhile, back at Miraz's castle, Miraz finally becomes King. Wearing a big golden crown and an ugly furred cape, he goes and sits in the throne while his Lords watch. Some of the Lords begin to plot against him. Miraz is later informed that the bridge over the Great River is complete. **(As I stated earlier, Miraz is already King in the book. He became King after he killed Caspian's father.) **

Back at Aslan's How, Caspian and Nikabrik are walking around the center chamber. "We tried the horn, and your High King of old has failed us," Nikabrik says. "It's time we look to other powers to help us." "What do you suggest we do?" Caspian asks. "There is another power, maybe stronger than Aslan, that we could try," answers Nikabrik. Then two ugly creatures come up out of the shadows, a werwolf and a hag. Nikabrik reveals that the other power they could try is the White Witch! The hag is eager to start the ritual. The werwolf draws a circle on the ground, and the hag recites an incantation. A blue light shines forth, and ice starts to appear around Caspian's feet and move up the pillars in front of the carving of Aslan. The White Witch appears in the ice sheet, in between the pillars. "Now a drop of Adam's blood to break the spell," hisses the hag. "Wait!" cries Caspian, suddenly frightened. "I'm not sure I want to do this!" The hag ignores him and forcefully slices across his palm with a sharp knife. Blood builds around the wound, but doesn't fall. Caspian looks up at the White Witch. "One drop of Adam's blood and I can help you solve all your troubles," says the Witch in a kind voice. She reaches her hand through the barrier of ice toward his hand. Caspian can't seem to move. "No!" Peter suddenly runs in and yells. "Don't do it, Caspian! Stop!" Edmund, Susan, Lucy, and Trumpkin come running in the room behind him. Edmund, Susan, Lucy, and Trumpkin fight against Nikabrik, the hag, and the werwolf. Lucy tries to stab the werwolf, but it grabs her arm and twists it painfully backwards. Lucy screams. Luckily, Edmund comes up and kills the werwolf from behind. Trumpkin and Nikabrik fight and tussle with each other on the floor. The hag tries to escape, but Susan shoot it with one of her arrows. Well, after much struggle, they manage to kill them all. Peter runs over to Caspian and pushes him out of the circle. He points his sword at the Witch and glares definately at her. "Peter," says the Witch softly, "one drop of your blood is all it takes. Free me and I can help put everything right." Peter then seems to become spellbound in front of the Witch like Caspian had been. The Witch reaches her hand through the ice barrier again. Suddenly, she gives a loud painful scream and arches her back. The ice barrier breaks and shatters, the White Witch disappearing for good. Peter blinks in shock and looks to where Edmund is standing in between the pillars, his sword held out. Edmund frowns at him. "Yeah, I know," he says grouchily, "you had it sorted." Everyone leaves. Peter looks up at the carving of Aslan and realizes that he had lost faith. **(Aw, poor Peter. :( Well, in the book, at this point, is when Peter and Edmund first arrive and meet Caspian at Aslan's How. Also, in the book, the ritual to summon the White Witch is never actually completed. It is only proposed by Nikabrik and his two evil friends. In the book, Edmund and Trumpkin stop them before anything can be done. It is after this that Peter and Edmund meet Caspian for the first time, and Peter says that he is going to help Caspian become King of Narnia. Also, in the book, Peter doesn't actually lose faith in Aslan. Once he is able to see him again back at the Rush, he remains loyal to Aslan. So, in the book, Peter would not be tempted by the White Witch over Aslan. It's one of the things of being a Knight of Narnia under Aslan.) **

Well, awhile later, Peter is sitting in the front of the Stone Table and looking up at the carving of Aslan. He looks somber and deep in thought, maybe trying to find forgiveness for all that happened. Lucy comes in and sits beside him. "I've failed him, Lu," Peter says. "I'm not sure I even deserve to be High King anymore. If I had seen him like you, I wonder if I could've done better and that it is all worth it. I wish I could have seen him to know that it all works out in the end." "You may have not been able to see him," Lucy replies calmly, "but if you continue to believe in him, I know that he will come and help us. Sometimes just believing is all it takes." With that, she smiles slightly at him and walks off. Peter sighs and looks up once again at the carving of Aslan. **(This part of the film almost made me cry. Yes, I admit it. I nearly cried. I just felt so sorry for Peter, on how everything has been going wrong and how everybody seems to dislike him. It just seemed so sad, and I wanted to reach out and console him, because Peter is my favourite character. :( Not only in the movies, but in the books too.) **

Well, awhile later, everyone gathers for another council of war. Peter proposes another plan. The plan is basically to send Lucy to find Aslan and get his help. After the disaster that occured from Peter's last plan, many of the Narnian fighters are against his proposal. "Your last plan to invade Miraz's castle got alot of Narnians killed, so your next one is to send a little girl to get the help of some myth?" a Dwarf protests angrily. "It's our only chance," Peter says, as calmly as he can under the pressure. "The last plan failed because I didn't have faith in Aslan, and I paid dearly for that mistake. And for that, I am sorry. But now if we can get the help of Aslan, we can really stand a chance and defeat Miraz!" However, the Narnians still aren't covinced. Caspian speaks up. "It could work," he says. "But I am against sending Lucy out on her own. What about Miraz's soldiers? They won't just let her roam around freely." "I'll go with her then," Susan offers. Caspian looks worriedly at Susan. "Two people have an even less chance of getting through. Will you be careful?" "Of course," Susan answers, smiling reassuringly. "I'll have my arrows. I'll go and help Lucy." "But finding Aslan won't be easy. It will take some time," Glenstorm points out. Peter frowns determindly. "I have an idea that may buy us some time." he says. **(In the book, Peter proposes the challenge of single combat, soon after meeting Caspian for the first time. In the book, Peter asks Caspian if he has yet won a battle against Miraz and Caspian replies that he has not; so Peter proposes to fight Miraz in single combat. Also, none of the Narnians are against the idea in the book. In the book, Peter is respected as High King, and so not many ever argue with him. Also, in the book, Susan and Lucy are not with the boys and Caspian when Peter offers the idea to fight Miraz. As I stated earlier, in the book, they are with Aslan and have been since they saw him again at the gorge by the Rush.) **

Well, a short while later, Edmund (dressed in armour) come to Miraz's camp with Glenstorm the centauar and the Giant Wimbleweather. They are spotted by Miraz and his Lords, Sosepian and Glozelle. "Perhaps they come bearing terms of surrender, Sire" Lord Sosepian suggests. "Don't count on it," Miraz says seriously. "He's too professionally dressed for that." Soon, Miraz and his Lords are sitting in chairs under a tent. They listen as Edmund reads out Peter's challenge letter of single combat to Miraz. " 'Greetings to Miraz, Telmarine King and tyrant of Narnia,' " Edmund recites from a scroll, " 'I, Peter, High King and Knight of our realm of Narnia, hereby challenge you for all the stakes in a duel of single combat to the death in front of Aslan's How tommorrow.' " After he finishes reading, Edmund rolls up the scroll and looks at Miraz. "What is your decision?" he asks. "Most of course, His Majesty must refuse" Lord Glozelle says. "Refuse?! Why would I refuse?" cries Miraz angrily, jumping up from his chair. Edmund smirks at Miraz and says, "So, you're bravely refusing to fight a swordsman half your age?" "He has to," says Glozelle. "His Majesty can't risk such things." "I am not refusing anything!" barks Miraz. "Are you questioning my honour?!" "No one is doing such a thing, Sire," says Glozelle. "We are merely suggesting that you have every right to decline." "Well, I won't decline!" yells Miraz in a rage. "You hear?! I'll fight this High King, and I'll win!" Edmund smiles at this, nods somewhat respectfully and leaves. **(In the book, Peter's challenge letter to Miraz is much longer and more complicated because he words it in the traditional combat challenge script, as he often did as High King in the past. Also, in the book, Edmund does not recite the challenge letter to Miraz personally. He hands to Sosepian and Glozelle, and they irritate and trick Miraz into accepting. Also, when shown the letter in the book, Miraz isn't so easily convinced that the Kings and Queens of old (Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy) even really exist. He thinks that it is a trick by Caspian, but accepts the challenge anyway.) **

Early the next day, Susan and Lucy climb on Caspian's horse Destrier to leave for their mission to find Aslan. Caspian helps Susan up into the saddle. "My horse Destrier has never let me down. Good luck," he says. Susan looks at him at little surprised. Caspian smiles at her, somewhat embarrassed, and takes out her horn. "You probably want this back." "No, you keep it," Susan says smiling. "You might have to call on me again." Susan then cracks the reins and Destrier starts to run. Lucy looks teasingly at Susan as they ride out of the How. " 'You might have to call on me again'?" she quotes, giggling. "Oh, shut up," Susan says, giggling a little too. So, the girls ride Destrier off across the meadow in front of the How, and into the woods beyond. They are soon riding at a gallop through the woods, when some of Miraz's soldiers appear not far off to their left. Suddenly, the soldiers come riding really fast toward them. "They've seen us!" Lucy cries. Susan tries to get Destrier to gallop faster, but the soldiers are quickly gaining on them. Susan glances back at the soldiers and then at Lucy. "Maybe you were meant to go alone after all," she says, somewhat sadly. Lucy looks at Susan in surprise, not quite understanding what she means. Before she can do or say anything, Susan dismounts off Destrier. "Go Lucy!" Susan says urgently. "Find Aslan. I'll hold them off as long as I can." "But Susan..." Lucy tries to protest, worried for her sister. "Go! I'll be fine. I promise," Susan assures. So, Lucy gives one last glance at Susan and rides away. Susan turns to bravely face the soldiers and knotches an arrow to her bow. **(In the book, no, Susan and Lucy do not split up. Because they are already with Aslan in the book, they are also not chased by Miraz's soldiers. As I keeping stating, the girls in the book, aren't with the boys for most of the story. This part was put into the movie because it was changed that they stayed with the boys after the Rush and met Caspian all at once. ) **

Meanwhile, back Aslan's How, Peter, Edmund, and Caspian come out, dressed in armour and ready for combat. On the other side of the meadow, Miraz and his soldiers come marching out of the woods, dressed in armour too. Both sides meet in the center of the meadow, where a patch of rock and wrecked stone pillars are. Peter checks his armous one more time, puts on his helmet, and steps forth into the "ring". On the corners of the Narnian side, Glenstorm the centaur and the Bulgy Bear stand as Martials of the List. **(In the book, the Giant Wimbleweather is a stationed as a Martial of the List. The Bulgy Bear asks to be a Martial of the List because it is in his right as a Bear, and is allowed as long as he doesn't suck his paws. Despite the warnings, he does suck on his paws. ) **Opposite them stand a group of Telmarines. Miraz has the last of his armour buckled on by his Lords, Sosepian and Glozelle. "If it looks to be going poorly for me, I trust you to end it and finish him," Miraz says evilly to them. Sosepian and Glozelle look at each other, but don't say anything. With that, Miraz puts on his helmet and steps into the "ring". Peter comes to join him in the center. Then the duel begins. Miraz charges at Peter and swings his sword around forcefully. Peter blocks and knocks Miraz back. But Miraz swings his sword around in a circle and catches Peter across the chest. Peter grunts in pain and stumbles. He regains his footing, turns quickly, and brings his sword across Miraz's leg. Miraz screams in pain and staggers backwards. Peter follows through with his strike, aiming his sword at Miraz's arm. But Miraz blocks with his sheild. The force of it knocks Peter back into a rock and he falls to his knees. Miraz hits him across the back and right arm with his sheild, pushing Peter straight down to the ground. Peter cries out in pain as the pressure is built upon his back. The Bulgy Bear gasps and covers his eyes. Grunting in pain, Peter manages to push Miraz's sheild back with his own sheild and get to his feet again. He swings his sword at Miraz's arm and scores another hit. Miraz stumbles back and falls over. Panting, Miraz asks Peter if he wants to take a quick respite (break). Peter agrees and withdraws his sword from where he had been about to swing it at Miraz's shoulder. They both go back to their sides to take a breather and get their wounds treated. Peter sits down in a chair and Edmund starts to bandage his injured shoulder. **(In the book, he is injured on his wrist, when Miraz hits it with the full weight of his sheild.) **Peter cries out in pain as Edmund wraps the bandage around tightly. "What do you make of him, Peter?" Edmund asks. "He's tough, really tough," Peter replies, panting a little from his wounds. "But I think I can handle him." Edmund gives a slight nod and continues to treat Peter's injuries. "Ed?" Peter inquires. "Yeah, what?" Edmund says. "If you die in Narnia, what happens back home?" Peter questions seriously, looking somewhat concerned. Edmund looks at Peter in worried surprise. "But you won't die," he encourages. He gives Peter a quick hug, and Peter cries out in pain at the contact (probably has more wounds on his chest, under his armour.) Edmund apoligizes, and Peter smiles at him and tells him not to worry. Over at the Telmarine side. Miraz has his wounds treated too. Lord Glozelle is bandaging up Miraz's injured leg. Miraz glares at him. "I thought I told you to end it before it got that close," he growls. Glozelle and Sosepian exchange glances. "There was no need. Sire," Glozelle says. "You are clearly the stronger swordsman in this battle." "Yes," Sosepian agrees. "Keep hammering on him, and he will be yours." "For your sakes, you'd better be right," Miraz says threateningly. Back over at the Narnian side, Peter has been treated for his wounds and he stands up. Edmund tries to hand him his helmet, but he declines the use of it this time. They both look back at the group of Narnians standing outside the How and watching. The Narnians seem worried. "You'd better give them a smile for hope," suggests Edmund. Peter turns to them, raises his sword high, and smiles broadly. All the Narnians cheer. With that, Peter goes and heads back to the stone "ring" again. Over on the Telmarine side, Miraz's wounds have also been treated. Glozelle holds out his helmet for him, but Miraz declines the use of it. He straightens his shield and goes to the stone "ring" too.

Meanwhile, out in the woods, Susan is still dealing with Miraz soldiers that had been chasing her and Lucy. She shoots her arrows well, and manages to kill four of them. But five more quickly surround her. She swings her bow around at them, trying to fend them off and manages to hit two more. But another soldier knocks her bow from her hands with his sword. Susan is then knocked to the ground, hitting her back on a big log. She looks up fearfully, but tries to be brave as the soldiers surround her and get ready to kill her. Just then, Caspian is all of a sudden among the soldiers on a horse and striking out with his sword. Soon, all the soldiers are dealt with. Caspian holds out his hand to Susan for her to mount up and says, "Are you sure you don't want your horn back?" Susan giggles and accept his hand. Caspian pulls her up onto the horse and they quickly ride back to Aslan's How.

Back at Aslan's How, Peter and Miraz are about to start swordfighting again. Peter looks up at the sound of hoofbeats and is surprised to see Caspian with Susan, galloping on a horse toward them. He can only hope that Lucy made it through. Well, then he and Miraz start their duel again. Peter swings his sword in a wide arc at Miraz's shoulder, but Miraz blocks with his shield. Miraz knocks his shield into Peter's face and Peter is knocked back several times by the blows. He recovers quickly, spinning around and striking Miraz across the back. Miraz stumbles, and Peter follows up by striking a full blow on Miraz's sheild with his sword. Miraz falls to his knees, grunting in pain. Peter backs up from his opponent, waiting for him to recover. "Now is not the time for chivlery, Peter!" Edmund yells. Peter ignores him. He turns and looks back as Caspian and Susan ride over. "Lucy?" he inquires. Caspian just nods. Peter smiles at hearing that Lucy got through safely to find Aslan. But then Miraz gets up and he looks at Peter, who's back is still turned. He grabs his sword and charges to strike at Peter from behind. "Peter, look out!" Edmund and Caspian both yell. Peter spins around quickly at the warning. He just manages to block and push Miraz back with his sheild. He then strikes out with his sword two times fiercely, knocking Miraz's sword and shield from his hands. Miraz falls to his knees in defeat. Peter points his sword at him. "Go ahead," Miraz says, trying to sound tough. "Strike and take my life." "I would," Peter answers, glaring at him. "But it is not mine to take." He looks back at Caspian and holds out his sword for him. Caspian comes up and takes Peter's sword. He approaches Miraz and points the sword at the tryant's head. Miraz smirks at him and says, "I was wrong. Maybe you do have the makings of a Telmarine King of Narnia after all." At this, Caspian raises the sword to strike and gives an angry yell. The sword comes down in a woosh, but impeds in a patch of grass. Caspian glares at Miraz, bringing his face close to his uncle's. "Not one like you," he says. He stands up and gives Miraz a serious look. "I'm letting you keep your life, but as of now you are no longer King, and I am giving the Narnians back what is theirs." Miraz stares at him in surprise, finding it hard to believe that his life has been spared. Caspian pulls Peter's sword from the ground and goes and hands it back to Peter. Peter smiles at him. He and Edmund pat Caspian on the back, congratulating him. A loud cheer comes from the Narnians. Then Lord Glozelle goes and helps Miraz stand up. Miraz says that Peter was the better fighter today, and that maybe Caspian is the rightful heir after all. Glozelle pretends to agree, but then suddenly, he whips out a dagger and stabs Miraz in the chest with it. Miraz cries out in pain and falls to the ground, dead. Peter, Caspian, and Edmund all turn around at Miraz's shout and are shocked to see that one of his own Lords has killed him. Glozelle turns back to the Telmarine soldiers (who are also in shock), raises his sword and yells, "They've killed him! They killed our King while he was down! To arms, Telmar! We must avenge our King and kill them all!!" There's a slight pause, but Glozelle's yell of vengence convinces the Telmarine soldiers, who all cheer wildly. "To arms, Narnia! Prepare for battle!" Peter shouts. The Narnians give shouts of agreement.

Glenstorm and the centaurs, some of the fauns, and a satyr run back into the How. Caspian joins them in there on his horse. Susan goes to stand with the female centaurs as archers. Peter and Edmund stand in front of the pillars at the stone "ring" and prepare to hold to their ground. Across the meadow Glozelle regroups the Telmarine soldiers to attack. They come out of the woods, lugging their big catapult towers with them. The first group ride horses toward the How. The next group march really close together with their sheilds held out. Peter and Edmund watch them apporach. They seem to just stand and wait. The suddenly Peter starts to count slowly. Edmund joins in, and so does Susan. Down under the ground, below the How, Caspian gets the centaurs in to a run and starts to count too. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10." When they reach "ten", the Telmarine soldiers have advanced close to the stone "ring" structure. Underground, Caspian yells out, "Now!!" At that command, all the centaurs and fauns, and the saytr start knocking down the rock pillars in their path with their axes and swords. Caspian joins in striking out with his sword as he rides past some of the pillars. Above the ground, the Telmarine soldiers that are advancing on their horses all of a sudden find the earth give out from under them, and they fall into the huge pit that it created. Some of the soldiers behind that group can't stop in time, and they too fall into the pit. Peter and Edmund give quick smiles to each other. So far, the plan is working! Up with the archers, Susan knotches an arrow to her bow. "Now!" she cries. The female centaurs and Susan all let loose their arrows. The arrows fly straight and true, hitting many Telmarines. The Telmarines who are hit fall to the ground or into the pit. Seeing this Glozelle yells for his fighters to bring out the heavy artillery. The four big catapult towers are loaded up with boulders. Some griffons fly overhead as scouts of the battlefield, but are shot down by the boulders. The boulders continue to be fired, now striking at Aslan's How. The huge mound of the How starts to fall apart under the continuous bangs. The ledge under the archers starts to crumble. "Brace yourselves!!" Susan yells to her archers. But the boulders continue to strike the How. Peter, Edmund, and the rest of the Narnian fighters are out fighting by the huge pit that was created earlier. They then see what is happening to the How because of the boulders from the catapult towers. "Fall back!" shouts Peter, turning around and running back. "We must protect the How! Fall back!!" With that, they all turn around and run back toward the How. Some fauns and dwarfs reach the entrance to the How, just as a boulder hits it and knocks it straight on top of them, killing them instantly. Peter stops running, horrified at what happened. Again, more Narnians died because of an order he gave. **(Aw, poor guy.) **Aslan's How continues to be struck by the boulders. The ledge the archers are standing on starts to give way. Susan screms as it gives out from under her. Peter shoots his head up worriedly in her direction at her cry. Luckily, Caspian shows up and just manages to catch her. Susan gives him a grateful look and smiles. Caspian smiles back. His grip then gives way and Susan falls on top of the wrecked entrance archway. Everyone breathes sighs of relief. Well, then the Telmarine soldiers and Glozelle march forward to attack again, some riding horses, others marching with their sheilds out. Peter, Caspian, Susan, and Edmund regroup in front of the How together, all in a row. The rest of the Narnian fighters come around them. Peter grips his sword tightly and dashes ahead of them all, yelling, "Charge!!" Susan, Caspian, and Edmund run after him, waving their weapons and joining in with his yell. The Narnians follow suit. They clash with the Telmarines in front of the How (close to it, and by the stone "ring" and the huge pit) in ferious battle. Peter, Caspian, and Edmund swing their swords, knocking down any soldiers in their path. Susan joins in, and she battles well, using her arrows and her bow itself as a weapon. The cheetahs bowl down many Telmarines with their strong claws. And the centaurs, particularly Glenstorm, battle fiercely. Some of them even try to run or jump over the Telmarines big sheilds, but fall in and get killed. Reepicheep, of course, is in the battle as well, charging bravely among the Telmarines, under their sheilds, and striking out with his little rapier. The Second Battle of Beruna begins with ferociosity.

Meanwhile, out in the woods, Lucy is still ridng Destrier to find Aslan. A group of Telmarine soldiers appear on horses through the trees and attempt to surround her. She tries to outrun them, but they close in on her really fast. Lucy looks worriedly around, trying to find a way to escape from her situation. Suddenly, Aslan runs in and is among the soldiers, striking out with his huge claws and teeth. He soon deals with all the soldiers. **(Luckily, they don't show how Aslan kills things. ) **Lucy runs joyfully to Aslan and hugs him, burying her face in his soft golden mane. Aslan laughs and falls over as Lucy hugs him. "Aslan," says Lucy happily, "I just knew I saw you, but the others didn't believe me." "So, why would that stop you from coming to me?" Aslan asks. Lucy looks down, a little sheepish. "I was scared to go alone," she answers. "Are you brave again now?" asks Aslan. Lucy smiles and nods. "But I don't understand why you didn't come and defeat the evil like last time," she says. "Nothing ever happens the same way twice," says Aslan simply. Lucy gives a smile small at this. Then her face falls. "If you had come, would everything have worked out? Would everyone who died still be with us now?" she asks uncertainly. Aslan gives her a kind, serious look. "No one is ever told what would have happened." Lucy hangs her head sadly. "But," continues Aslan, "anyone can find out what will happen." Lucy perks up at this. "And now," says Aslan loudly, "I think our tree friends have slept long enough, don't you?" He throws back his head and gives a loud roar that shakes the whole woods.

Back at Aslan's How, Peter, Caspian, Susan, Edmund, and the rest of the Narnian fighters are still fighting the Telmarines. Dead bodies lie everywhere around them, but still the battle rages on. Peter is fighting against three Telmarine soldiers at once. Caspian is off to his right, fighting two more. The ground then all of a sudden gives a violent shake, and screams of fear come from the Telmarines. Then three huge, ferocious oaks are among them, striking down Telmarines every which way with their roots. Peter looks around at the trees battling with a look of relief on his face. "Lucy," he says in understanding. Lucy had done it! She had reuntited with Aslan, and Aslan had awakened the trees! Well, then one of the trees shoots its roots through the earth and across the pit with lightning speed. Its roots shoot up again on the other side, whipping out sharply at the Telmarines. Caspian comes to join Peter, and they can only watch in awe for a second at the awesome strength of the trees. "What happened? What's going on?" Caspian asks in shock. Peter looks over at the trees stomping around and shooting their roots everywhere. "Lucy," he replies simply. Caspian smiles. With renewed spirit and energy at the timely arrival of the trees, the tired Narnian fighers, and Peter, Caspian, Susan, and Edmund charge once again into battle. Glozelle is watching the battle back by the catapult towers, with the remaining Telmarine soldiers. **(The coward! And just how many Telmarine soldiers are there anyway? ) **Sosepian looks over at Glozelle. "Maybe it would be best just to surrender," he suggests wearily. "No!" cries Glozelle stubbornly. "We can hold them off and finish them at the river!" Sosepian nods in agreement. So, the Telmarine soldiers all retreat back to the river and the bridge. Holding out their shields, and Glozelle riding his horse, they start to march across the bridge. Then Peter, Caspian, Edmund show up behind them, and disarm the soldiers left on the bank. On the opposite bank, Lucy is standing in the center of the bridge. She has her dagger in her hand and a serious look on her face. Glozelle and the remaining Telmarine soldiers look from Lucy, who's standing in their way, to the Narnian fighters and back again. Glozelle glares at Lucy and yells, Charge!" The Telmarine soldiers all charge with him towards Lucy. Then Aslan comes out and stands beside Lucy. He gives a loud roar that halts the Telmarines in their tracks. Further down the river, the water starts to churn feriously. Then suddenly, the huge River God comes toward them in a loud torrant of rushing water. He has been awakened by Aslan. The Telmarine soldiers franctically try to run (or ride as some are on horses) to the safety of the bank. Some don't make it and are pushed away by the sheer force of the water hitting the bridge. Glozelle is left alone in the center of the bridge, on his horse. The River God roars, puts his huge, watery hands under the bridge, and lifts it right up. Glozelle has now no where to run. He gives a loud terrified scream as the River God swallows him in a big torrant of falling, rushing water. Glozelle is swept away by the sheer force of it and doesn't survive.

**(The whole part of Peter's duel against Miraz, and the Second Battle of Beruna is probably the next biggest difference between the movie and the book. In the book, Peter's duel with Miraz is decribed through the perspective of Edmund, Caspian, and Doctor Cornelius as spectators. When Peter and Miraz agree to a break, Edmund questions Peter on what he thinks of Miraz, and Peter says that he is tough. He also asks Edmund to thank everyone for their help if he doesn't make it. In the book, Edmund is so worried for his brother at the thought of this that he can't even speak. I really like the thought actually of Edmund being worried for Peter during the duel in the book, and I wish they hadn't changed it for the movie. Also the duel in the book seems to be much shorter. In the book, Miraz ends up tripping on a tussock of grass in the second half of the duel, and Peter waits for him to get up. Edmund grumbles about Peter needing to be "chilverous" and not striking a downed opponent because it would be unfair. It is not something he would do as a High King and a Knight of Narnia. Unlike in the movie, Miraz never gets up after that in the book. He is then killed by Lord Glozelle, who stabs him in the back. Glozelle then yells, "To arms, Telmar! Treachery!" And not really understanding what's just happening, Peter shouts "To arms, Narnia! Treachery!" He is then set upon by three Telmarine soldiers. Edmund is immediately at Peter's side, and the Second Battle of Beruna begins. So, unlike in the movie, Caspian is never given the opportunity to strike at Miraz. Actually he asks to be the one to fight against Miraz in single combat in the book, but Peter says that he can't becasue they are fighting for his (Caspian's) throne. In fact, except for the battles in the middle of his story in the book, Caspian doesn't really do any fighting. Even if he is the title character of this story, in the book, Caspian does not seem to do any fighting in the Second Battle of Beruna either; or it's not described much anyway. Also, in the book, the Second Battle of Beruna seems to be really short. The fighting that Peter, Edmund, and the Narnians do against the Telmarines isn't really decribed. And when the trees show up, they are described as coming like a giant wave across the field, getting cheers from the Narnians and screams of fear from the Telmarines. The trees don't actually fight in the book. When the trees appear, the Telmarines are so terrifed, that they all make a run for the bridge. But in the book, it isn't their anymore when they reach the river, so they all surrender. Another big difference between the movie and the book, is that Susan is not saved by Caspian from being attacked by Telmarine soldiers. So, she does not take part in the Second Battle of Beruna, fighting with the archers. Although her part in the battle was pretty neat (indeed I thought her armoured dress made her look like Joan of Arc), I couldn't get the difference out of my head and that she was not supposed to be there. As I've stated before, Susan and Lucy are with Aslan for half of the story, after seeing him again back by the river Rush. In the book, the things Aslan and the girls did are described after the Second Battle of Beruna is over. Almost like a "what-happened-earlier-and-in-the-meantime" kind of thing. In the book, the bridge holding back the River God is broken by Bracchus and his merry tree girls under Aslan's command. Aslan and the girls then go on a grand "romp" throughout the land, getting many people to join them, until their procession grows to hundreds in size. As the they go, Aslan also fixes all the building changes that happened over Narnia by the Telmarines. **_**Then **_**they go and join the boys at Beruna. ) **

Well, with the battle at an end, all of the Narnians cheer. Miraz and the Telmarines have been defeated. They have won! At last, it is over! Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Caspian all come over and join Lucy and congratulate her. Then all five of them kneal in front of Aslan. Aslan smiles at them. "Rise, Kings and Queens of Narnia," he says grandly. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all stand up. Caspian, however, stays knealing, his head bowed, not daring to look up. Aslan smiles kindly at him and adds, "All of you." At this, Caspian looks causily up at the Lion. "Do you feel youself ready to take up the kingship of Narnia?" Aslan asks him. "I don't think I am," Caspian replies shyly. Aslan smiles at him again and says, "It is for that reason that I know you are." Caspian relaxes and finally stands up. "Now where is this Dear Little Friend I've heard so much about?" asks Aslan. Trumpkin steps forward shyly and kneals down in front of the Lion. Aslan gives a loud roar, causing Trumpkin to shiver. Lucy giggles and smiles at Trumpkin. "Can you see him now?" she asks. Trumpkin gives a brief, and rather shaky, nod. Then everybody has a good laugh. It fades as a small procession of mice step forward, carrying Reepicheep on a stretcher. They place a badly wounded Reepicheep in front of Aslan. Lucy immediately steps up at his nod, and gives the Mouse some of her cordial. Reepicheep is healed instantly and everybody smiles in relief. Reepicheep stands up and bows curtiously to Aslan. At least, he tries, but loses his balance and nearly falls over. After turning around a couple times, he finally sees that his tail is gone. He gratiously tries to plead to Aslan to fix it. "But why would you want it fixed?" asks Aslan. "You look fine how you are." "Well," says Reepicheep, "a tail is not only the honour of a mouse, but it is also great for balance." This doesn't seem to convince Aslan and Reepicheep's face falls. Then all the mice suddenly draw their swords. "What's all this?" asks Aslan. "If the cheif must go without his tail, then the rest of us will cut off ours as well, rather then carry on with an honour denied to the cheif," answers a Mouse. Aslan looks at Reepicheep. "Very well," he says. "I will restore your tail, High Mouse, not for your honour, but because of the loyalty shown by your people." He blows a soft breath and Reepicheep's tail is restored. Reepicheep is overjoyed. "Thank you so much. I'll treasure it always." Everybody smiles, happy for Reepicheep. **(Oh, and as I stated earlier in this whole movie explanation, Aslan gets Trumpkin to see him by pouncing on him and holding him in his mouth, back at the Rush. I don't know why they changed it for the movie. I like that part in the book. It's quite funny! ) **

So, sometime later, Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy are walking down the streets of a village. **(In the book, Aslan tears down most of the villages when he and the girls are on their recruitment run.) **They are dressed in royal clothes. Caspian has a big golden crown on his head. Alot of people are on the sides of the streets, or peeking out of their house windows, and cheering. It is Caspian's coranation to become King of Narnia! The Pevensies and Caspian all walk up to Aslan, who is standing by a huge tree, on a platform up some stone steps. They face the crowd of people, and Aslan procliams Caspian as King of Narnia. The crowd cheers. **(In the book, there's is a great feast after Caspian is crowned King. I also wonder why the crowns in this movie were so big. In "The Lion, The Witch, and the Wardobe" movie, the crowns of the Pevensie children were shown as simple gold and silver cornets. Although, it never says in the books what sizes the crowns are anyway. Oh well. ) **After the coranation, Caspian is walking through a courtyard. He looks at his left and is surprised, and somewhat worried, to see Peter and Susan walking with Aslan. Aslan is talking seriously and quietly to them, and they look sad. Caspian looks particularly at Susan, wondering what is going on.

Awhile later, all the Telmarines (soldiers and regular people) are gathered in front of the big tree. Caspian, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy are standing up in front of it with Aslan. Caspian steps up and faces the Telmarines. "People of Telmar, you who wish to stay in Narnia and live in peace are welcome. For those who don't wish to stay, Aslan says that he'll prepare a new home for you," he announces to them. Some of the Telmarines whisper suspiciously among themselves, not believing that Aslan really would give them a new home. Others like the sound of going to live elsewhere and not in this "strange" world. "We don't remember where Telmar is," one villager calls out. "You came and invaded Narnia from Telmar, but that is not where you originally come from," answers Aslan. 'You come from the same world as the Kings and Queens of old." Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all look at each in surprise. Even Caspian is surprised by this new information. "You came from a small island in the South Sea of that world, generations ago," Aslan continues. "Your ancestors found a cave in a mountain on that island. It was magic and they came through into Telmar. By now, that island is once again uninhabited, and undiscovered. I can arrange for you to live there if you wish it." After Aslan finishes speaking, there is a long pause. Nobody seems eager to take him up on his offer. Some of them start to mutter among themselves again. Finally a big, burly soldier **(I think its Sosepian)** calls from the crowd, "Well, I'll take the offer." All the villagers look at him in surprise. The Queen (Miraz's wife) steps forward too, holding her baby in her arms, and another soldier walking beside her. "We will as well," she announces. "It is well chosen," says Aslan. The Queen, Sosepian, and the other soldier come up in front of Aslan, a little shyly. "Because you have spoken first, your future in that world shall be good," Aslan tells them. He blows a soft breath over them. They become a little braver. Aslan then gives a loud roar, and the big tree off to his left in the center of the platform starts to move. It twists and twines, emitting gasps from everyone, until a big door/archway forms in the trunk. **(In the book, the Door Aslan makes is simply just long sticks made into a doorframe and sticking up from the ground. Also, in the book, the offer is told to the Telmarines after the cornation, and half of them turn up several days later, with the Door already made.) **"Go in peace," says Aslan. The Queen, Sosepian, and the soldier go up the steps of the platform and walk though the Door. Just as soon as they do so, they vanish completely from sight. Gasps and shouts of fear come from the Telmarines. None of them now seem intent on being the next to go through the Door and vanish clean out of the world. "Why should we go?" None of you are going even close to that Door," a Telmarine soldier cries out. There are many shouts of agreement. Reepicheep steps forward and bows, saluting with his rapier. "If my example can be of service Aslan," he says, "I will take eleven mice through that arch without delay." Aslan gives him a sharp look and shakes his head. **(I totally love Reepicheep. He is so cute! ) **Then Peter steps forward and says, "We will go." Lucy looks at him in surprise. "Go?" she exclaims. "But we just got back!" Susan comes up and smiles kindly at her. "Come," she says gently, "Our time here is up." "What do you mean?" Lucy asks. "We can never come back to Narnia," answers Susan sadly. Lucy's face falls and she looks like she might cry. "Never?" she asks. "Oh, you and Ed might come back for another adventure someday," Peter assures her. "Aslan told Susan and I, it's us who can't come back. He said we've learned everything Narnia has to offer us, and it's time for us to live in our own world." "Will you be all right?" Lucy asks, looking at Peter worriedly. Peter puts a hand on her shoulder and smiles. "I think so," he replies. "Don't worry, Lu. It's not so bad. You'll understand when it comes your last time." Lucy can only give a slight nod. They all then turn to look at Caspian and it becomes another hard matter on how they are going to say goodbye. Peter comes up to Caspian and holds out his sword for him. "Here, this is yours," he says. "I can't except this," says Caspian, somewhat shyly. "Take it," insists Peter. "I want you to have it. You are a King of Narnia now." "Thank you," replies Caspian, accepting the sword, "I'll take very good care of it." Peter nods and smiles at him. Caspian returns the smile. Peter steps back and Susan comes up to Caspian. Caspian and Susan look longingly at one another. "I wish you didn't have to go and could stay here with me," Caspian says. Susan blushes slightly and smiles. "It never would've worked out for us anyway," she says. "Why not?" asks Caspian. "Well," replies Susan, giving a little giggle, "I am 1300 years older than you." With that, Susan turns to join her siblings to go back to their own world. Then suddenly, she turns around again and gives Caspian a soft kiss. There are gasps and woots of amazement from several onlookers. Edmund and Lucy look at each other, somewhat confused by Susan's affections for Caspian and her actions. "Even if I grow, I don't think I'll understand," says Lucy. "I think I have grown up, I don't think I want to understand," remarks Edmund. Well, Susan then comes back over to her siblings and they all look at the Door. "Let's go," Peter says smiply. With that, and following Peter, the four Pevensie children step through the Door. **(Although, it is very sweet, Susan and Caspian do not fall for each other in the book. In fact, in the book, Susan doesn't officially meet Caspian until the very end of the story, after the Second Battle of Beruna is over. So, there's really no chance in the book, for Susan and Caspian to start falling in love with each other. Their romance is a figment of imagination just for the movie. Besides in the stories of Narnia, Caspian and Susan can't be together in the end anyway. This is because, besides the story of "Prince Caspian", Susan never returns to Narnia. She appears in the story of "A Horse and His Boy" as an adult Queen, along with Edmund and Lucy, but that's it. Of the older Pevensies, only Peter returns to Narnia at the very end of all the stories in "The Last Battle". Another difference here is Peter giving Caspian his sword. In the book, Peter doesn't give Caspian his sword in goodbye. It was a nice touch to the movie though. After Caspian and Peter quarreled with each other for most of the film, it was good to see them finally come to an understanding and be friends in the end. In the book, by the way, Peter and Caspian seem to become friends soon after meeting one another.) **

Well, all of a sudden, they find themselves back in the London Underground railway station, and dressed in their school clothes again. "I guess our adventure is over," Peter says. "I miss Narnia already," puts in Lucy. "I wonder when we'll go back," Edmund questions. "Who knows," replies Susan. "We'll just have to keep an eye out." "Yeah," Peter agrees. "After all, you just never know when your next adventure in Narnia will start or how you'll get there." Lucy smiles and nods in agreement. Well, then the train pulls into the station. The doors open and Susan sees the same irratating boy she met before the whole "return-to-Narnia" adventure happened. "Oh no," she says, frowning. She turns to Edmund. "Quick! Pretend to talk to me!" Edmund glances at her, confused. "We _are_ talking to you," he answers. The boy spots Susan and smiles broadly at her. "Aren't you coming, Phillis?" he asks teasingly and cheerfully at the same time. Susan can't help but return his smile at that. She boards the train, with Peter, Lucy, and Edmund coming on after her. "I sure hope we can get back to Narnia soon," says Edmund. "Why?" Peter asks him. "Because," replies Edmund, grinning, "I left my new torch in Narnia." At this, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy all laugh. The train doors close and the train starts to roll out of the station, taking them off to a new term at school. **(A couple last differences to point out here. In the book, the Pevensies do not walk through the Door with their royal Narnian clothes on, and appear at the station wearing their school clothes again. In the book, they change into their school clothes first before they go back. It is also decribed in the book that they go through the Door with the Telmarines in a long line, holding hands. In the magic rift in between the two worlds, the Telmarines are sent one way to their island in the South Sea, and the Pevensies another way to the country station. The Pevensies simply reappearing at the station in their school clothes in the movie is basically a connection effect to the first movie to show that no time has passed in England while they were in Narnia. Also, in the book, the train hasn't even arrived yet when they get back, and they would not all go on one train. As I stated at the beginning of this whole movie explanation, the boys are to go on one train to their school and the girls on another to theirs. The book simply ends with them appearing back at the country station. Then Peter says, "Well, we **_**have**_** had a time." And Edmund says, "Bother! I left my new torch in Narnia." I really like how Edmund is always saying "Bother" in the book. It just makes him seem so cute. But I am glad that they did at least keep his last line. ) **

--

Well, there you have it. A complete explained synopsis of the movie, with all the differences and such pointed out. Understand, that I don't know everything. I am not implying that I am a know-it-all and that all that I say here is correct. These are just differences based on the things I noticed, remembered from reading the book, or found out about on sites around the Internet. So, please don't be cross at me.

Well, overall, it was a very good movie. I enjoyed it. Basically, the only thing that I didn't like was that they changed Peter's personality in the movie. They protrayed him as so hot-headedly stupid and immature for alot of it. He just seemed so angry. It just didn't seem right on how they showed him in the movie fighting and arguing alot with people. As High King and a Knight of Narnia, it's pretty much against his moral to pick fights for dumb reasons. The code under that prohibits him from doing things like that. It is also why he shows chilvery toward Miraz in their duel. In the book, when Peter draws his sword in the treasure chamber at the ruins of Cair Paravel, he is described as having the air of High King about him once again. For the most part, he is protrayed as smart, brave, strong, and many fans also say, very protective. Qualities like that are one of the reasons why Peter became my favourite character in the first place. (Yes, Willam Moseley is another reason. ) I really hate how they changed him for the movie. It just didn't feel right at all.

At any rate, I still really enjoyed the movie. There were a lot of good things about it too. Like the bits of humour for example. You can never have too many of those in the midst of a serious sounding film. Well, thank you for reading my explanation/synopsis of the movie "Prince Caspian" and I hope you liked it. Cya around then. Ciao!


End file.
